Food for thought YouGrant Gustin Fanfic
by ImAGleek5
Summary: Date Night with Grant and Sexy Sushi :


_**Food for thought**_

Walking through your apartment you felt your phone buzzing in your pocket. You take it out and it read. "_Meet me tonight at our fave sushi place at 8 love, Grant."  
>You just smile and text back "Okay… I'll see you then xoxo :) "<em>

Looking at the clock you realize that you only have a few hours left before you have to meet up with Grant for dinner. Grant is your boyfriend. You both have been together for about 3 years and just last year moved in with each other. Tonight wasn't anything special just your weekly date night. Things had become crazy for the both of you work wise. So one night you both agreed on to picking a night once and week to go out and just be together.

You gather up all of your clothes and head into the bathroom. Once you are in there you look into the mirror and see a small sticky note. It reads. "_Get fresh and clean babe and don't worry about getting too dressed up you look beautiful in anything I'll see you soon." _You just smiled and hopped into the shower. After the shower you got dressed and then walked into the bedroom and put your clothes in the hamper and then walked to the vanity where you put on your makeup. You looked up while grabbing your foundation and there was yet again another yellow sticky note. And this one read "_if you're putting on makeup don't bother, you are more beautiful without it on : )"_ Of course you didn't listen. You put it anyways. You walked out into the kitchen and grab your purse and keys and walked out the door.

Walking into the sushi place you looked up and your eyes met his beautiful green eyes and he was smiling at you. You smile back and you look at the person at the desk and tell them that you have already found your party. You walk over and you are breathless Grant looked absolutely gorgeous.

As you approach Grant he takes your hand and pulls you closer and he leans in and kisses you. It's sweet and passionate. Even after 3 years old being together Grant knew how to take your breath away every single time. You tilt your head just a smidge to deepen the kiss. Before you know it Grant is pulling away.

"Hello gorgeous" he says catching his breath.  
>" Mmm Hello sweetie." You say looking up at him and smiling.<br>"Shall we?" Grant takes your hand and leads you over to the table and sits down across for you on the floor.

The waitress comes over and takes your order and then leaves you to alone to talk. Grant reaches over and grabs your hand as you ask him about his day. You just smile and listen as he goes into the whole TV show business and the stress of that. You intertwine your fingers and give his hand a little squeeze. You were about to tell Grant about your day at the bakery but you both were interrupted by the waitress that was setting down your food. You both look up at her and thank her and then she left leaving you too alone once again.

After a few bites you look over at Grant and ask. "So I looked and we are both free this weekend and was hoping that maybe we could get out of the city for the whole weekend?"  
>"That sounds good." Grant said winking at you.<p>

You begin to eat again, and you can feel Grant sliding his index finger up and down your arm and you can't help but get goose bumps. He knows this and keeps doing it.  
>"Grant if you keep this up we are going to have to get this food to go so we can go home and finish dinner in the bedroom." You blush and look at him.<br>"You between the sheets and me on top of you would be super-hot." He tells you taking a bit of his sushi.  
>That was enough for you to convince you that it was time to leave.<br>"Check please." Was all you said as you heard Grant laughing at your request.

The drive back home seemed like forever but once you got there you opened up the door and put your food on the counter and started walking to your bedroom. You felt a hand push you backwards and there Grant was standing he cups your face and leans in for a kiss. You can't help the moan that comes out of your mouth as the kiss gets more heated. Your hand finds his first button and you start to unbutton his shirt. After getting them all undone you peel the rest of it off, and then Grant has his hands on the back of your dress and in one swipe it's undone. You step out of it leaving it there and you take Grants hand and walk him into the bedroom. Once in there you close the door and push him up against it.  
>" Jesus baby, what has gotten into you?" he asks.<br>"You" was all that you said and you take your hands and in one swift push Grants pants are in the pile at his ankles. You get on your knees and help him step out of him and you push them to the side. You look up and right there in front of your face is Grants semi-hard cock staring at you. You take your hand and grab a hold of it through his boxers and give it a few pumps and Grant is coming undone right in front of you. All you can hear are moans and incoherent babble. You just laugh to yourself and then stand up. You tell Grant to go and lay on the bed and that you will be right back. You open the door and run to the counter and grab the container of sushi and hurry back in to the bedroom.

"You were fucking serious about dinner in bed?" Grant looked at you with a smile.  
>"Of course I was silly." You laughed and sat down on the bed laying the sushi on the night stand.<br>"I have an idea for this sushi…you are going to have to trust me" was all you said before getting up and straddling him.  
>"Since when have I not liked any of your ideas?" Grant asked.<br>"Never." You said before leaving in and kissing Grant's neck.

Grant takes a hold of your hips and flips you both over so now he is on top. You can feel his mouth slowly going down your chest placing tiny kisses anywhere he can. You can't help but moan because you just couldn't help it. You were so turned on right now and there was nothing you could do about it. Grant reaches to your breast and takes the nipple into his mouth and slowly licks and nibbles at it for a minute and then does the same thing to the other breast. Then you felt his cool tongue circling your clit.  
>"Fuck Grant…way to warm a girl" you yell.<br>"I just couldn't help myself you taste so good." As all he said and went back down.  
>You run your hands threw his hair as his tongue moves up and down and then taking your clit into his mouth and nibbles. You can't the moan that comes out of your mouth. You then remember that you had brought the sushi into the room and you did have a plan but you got a little side tracked thanks to Grant and his lovely tongue. You pull on Grant to make him come up and roll over on top of him again.<br>"You know I did have a plan for the sushi when I brought it into here." You told him.  
>"Oh really? And what kind of idea did you have?" he just winks.<br>"You will have to wait and see." As all that you said before leaning over and grabbing the box.

You move back down on Grant and take the box and open it up and place 4 pieces of sushi on his tummy. You can feel grant shiver underneath you because I'm sure it's a little cold. You lean in and take your tongue and drag it across his stomach and one by one you eat each piece. After they were gone you get off Grant and push his body so that way he is at the edge of the bed. You place a piece of sushi at the base of his cock and all Grant did was moan.

"After I suck your cock that piece of sushi will be mine." You said grinning.  
>"Baby you can have whatever you want." is all Grant said because the next thing that come out of his mouth was a grunt. You sank your mouth down on Grants cock slowly taking more in inch by inch. You can feel Grant bucking his hips to try and get more into your mouth. You just moan around it and start to bob your head up and down, going lower and lower each time.<p>

"Fuck baby if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long" Grant moaned out.

You wink at him and take your tongue and lick at his slit of his cock and suck in the pre cum that's there. Slowly going down the other side and taking the piece of sushi into your mouth.  
>"mmm tasty." You giggled.<br>"I know something else that's fucking tasty" Grant says taking you and turning you over so you are lying on your back. He goes down once and slowly places his fingers into your pussy. Slowly moving them in and out and after a minute he picks up the pace. Moaning loud and his name slips off your lips every few seconds until you can't take it anymore.

"Grant…"  
>"Yes baby…"<br>"I need you….NOW"  
>"Oh you don't have to tell me twice." Grant says reaching into the night stand drawer and get out a condom. He rips it open and quickly put it on. He leans over and you start to kiss him as he enters you. He's going slowly at first but once he's in he starts he moves at a faster pace. You wrap your legs around him meeting his every thrust. You find your arms wrapped around his back and you can't help but dig your nails into him because right you are feeling pretty fucking amazing.<br>"Fuck baby even after all of these years are you still so fucking tight." Grant leans down moaning into your ear.  
>"Grant I'm so close" you spit out.<br>Grant began to go even faster and harder. You knew that he was close too. Grant was thrusting so hard into you the mattress was squeaking and the headboard was banging against the wall.  
>"mmmm baby im gonna….im gonnna…..cum." you and Grant both came as the same time with each other's names on your lips. You just laid there while Grant road out his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed you as he slowly pulled out of you. Breaking the kiss he took the condom off and tied and threw it into the trash can that was beside the bed. He comes back in and you cuddle up to him. You lean in and kiss neck and then jaw and make it to his lips. The kiss was not lustful or needy. It was just pure love and passion behind it. You sigh and lean into Grant side once again pulling the covers over both of you.<p>

You feel Grant move a little bit so you both are facing each other. You look at him and smile and he does the same.

"I think sushi just became my favorite dinner and dessert" Grant chuckles and kisses your forehead.  
>"Mmm I agree. Best date night ever" As all you said before you both drifted off to sleep.<p> 


End file.
